


Wholesome Family Living

by Ultra



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Children, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Some things are just meant to be.





	Wholesome Family Living

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



> APgeeksout - thank you for an excuse to write a little post-series Lemon/Lavon :)

“And that is why your Grandpa Harley was the finest gentleman Bluebell ever saw,” Lemon whispered to the little boy almost asleep beside her.

“You a natural at this, sweetheart,” Lavon said softly.

“Good thing too.” Her hand rested on her rounded belly, though she watched her young charge still. “He is a sweet boy. Who knew Wade Kinsella and Zoe Hart could produce such a child?”

“I did. Those two was destined from the first day they yelled at each other.”

“That sounds familiar.” Lemon smiled.

There was no denying, life sure had worked out pretty well all around.


End file.
